Lin Yung
Lin Yung 'is one of the protagonist of the anime series. He is the 12th prince of the Yung Clan in China and the boyfriend of his personal bodyguard, Natsu. He is also the leader of Team Xing. Physical Appearance Lin is tall and looks mature for his age, despite actually being a few months ''younger than Ryu, and has a lean, muscular frame clearly toned from a lifetime of training in the Chinese martial arts. His dark eyes have been described by other characters as "squinty" or "shifty" and, indeed, they appear as if closed most of the time, opening only to depict Lin's darker or more serious emotions such as anger, horror, frustration, or avarice, among others. Lin wears his black hair long and tied in a ponytail with white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face, often obscuring one of his eyes - usually the right, though this varies depending on the direction he's facing. Lin's outfit consists of a golden sleeveless coat whose tail reaches his knees which bears a white flame pattern at the base, small wing decorations at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back - likely suggesting a phoenix motif - worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back. The sword, rather than being sheathed, is wrapped in white tape. He also wears a loose white trousers, his forearms and abdomen wrapped in strips of white cloth called sarashi, a white obi around his waist, and a pair of dark blue and grey Chinese martial shoes. Personality On the surface, Lin comes off as a rather silly, laidback and lighthearted person, frequently engaging in comical behavior and retaining his oft-present grin even while making threats. He displays a childlike amusement for new situations whether or not they prove adverse or even potentially fatal, has a penchant for wandering off on his own only to collapse in the middle of a street, and is infamous for having a voracious appetite despite never carrying enough cash to feed himself and letting others pay for his food. Even with all these idiosyncrasies, he is extremely personable and his particularly complimentary nature easily gains him the friendship and trust of those surrounding him. Of course, these aspects belie the complex and determined young man underneath. On the reverse side of his frivolous nature is his considerable shrewdness, which makes him quite capable of reading people and situations in order to manipulate them to his liking. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges and, despite his lofty position, is not above using cheap tricks or questionable tactics to ensure his own survival. Being singularly ambitious, Lin also has a remarkably tenacious will that allows him to overcome virtually insurmountable obstacles and accept inhuman burdens for the sake of his ultimate goal. He has considerable pride that will not stand for having his humanity insulted or condemned by his enemies, but he is also capable of shelving his pride if it becomes something that will stand in the way of his objective. This is largely due to a sense of duty that Lin holds at the center of his being. As liege of the Yung Clan, he strongly believes that his primary responsibility is the protection and advancement of his kinsmen. He understands that a king's right to rule is granted willingly by the people and strongly takes to heart the idea that the people are served by their liege, rather than the other way around. In keeping with this sense of "noblesse oblige", Lin is very protective of his kinsmen and comrades, refusing to allow any harm to come to them and often deeming their safety more important than his own in spite of his own personal ambitions and goals. He has to be reminded several times that his own safety is something upon which many people depend and uses his loved ones as his primary motivation when all hope seems lost. As such, he becomes furious when observing those who willingly or remorselessly cast aside their own comrades or brethren and is sickened by the idea of superiors who reject their duty to those who trust them. Abilities * History Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Team Xing **Natsu (Personal bodyguard and best friend, also girlfriend) *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Decks Lin plays a "Six Samurai/'''Legendary Six Samurai" deck. Deck: Six Samurai Legends Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Chinese Category:Duelists Category:Yung Clan Category:Team Xing Category:Major Characters Category:Most Powerful Duelists Category:Neo World Championship Participants Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Teenagers/Young Adults